


Seiza Productions (Mankai Company Extension)

by hanatsubaki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsubaki/pseuds/hanatsubaki
Summary: Seiza Dojo was once a famous dojo in Veludo Way. They offered lessons about all kinds of martial arts for different purposes. Even lessons for martial arts that is needed for stage plays.But that was many years ago…At present, it was nothing but a rundown dojo with no services that can be offered to the customers.Ichinose Hiroki, a film director from Kansai Area, was summoned by his grandfather, the dojo master, to take charge. He was given the authority to use the land in any way he want and with the condition of taking care of his cousin, Hachisaki Ririka.With no expertise in martial arts, he established Seiza Productions as an entertainment agency that focuses on both stage and film acting.As a starting point, he made a contract with the Mankai Company as an extension department. It was soon decided that he will gather four all-female troupes in counterpart with Mankai Company's Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter Troupes.This is the story of Seiza Productions made up of different girls full of oddities and eccentricities.
Kudos: 8





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Seiza (星座) means Constellation  
> I used [last name, first name] format for the names. Please don't be confused.
> 
> This is my first fanfic to be posted and I’ve been hiding this idea for a long time because I’m not confident. Lol. 
> 
> I’ll be happy if you like this story. <3

It was one day in Spring. Sakura petals were dancing in the air, the wind that gently blows felt calming for the man who just stepped out of the train station.

This is Ichinose Hiroki, a film director from Kansai Area. He came all the way from Osaka just to meet his grandfather in the Veludo Way.

“It’s been a while since I visited here, I hope I’m not going to be lost.” He mumbled while looking around.

Many troupes are distributing flyers for their shows. Hiroki even became curious on some shows that he ended up taking some flyers.

“Maybe I’ll try to watch some in my stay here.” He said to himself and continued to drag his feet.

While walking around, a street act caught his attention. In the middle of the street was a red-haired boy doing street acts with a familiar orange-head celebrity, Sumeragi Tenma.

Hiroki knows Tenma from one film he assisted before. They interacted twice or three times in the set, but it was not like Hiroki was expecting to be remembered by a celebrity like Sumeragi Tenma. He just admired Tenma's acting despite his young age. 

Just watching the acting in the street was enough to spark his interest. Not just to Tenma but also to the boy he was acting with.

“Please come visit us at MANKAI Company! We will be waiting!” The red-haired said.

Soon after, the crowd gave them a round of applause. Hiroki was still standing there and wondering to himself where have he heard that company. 

There was a sense of familiarity when MANKAI Company was mentioned and he knows very well that he cannot just shrug it off.

“Um, if you would like… please take a flyer.” 

Due to his inner monologue, he didn’t realize that the red-haired boy was standing in front of him and offering a flyer.

“Ah! Thanks.” He finally snapped out of his own world.  
The boy just smiled at him and continued giving flyers to other people. 

While still in daze, Hiroki reads the flyer. It was a flyer featuring MANKAI Company. After reading the information, he confirmed his thoughts. 

Smiling to himself, he walked away from the crowd and decided to do his business in the small town.

Standing in front of the rundown dojo was not the first thing that Hiroki was expecting to greet him. Regardless, he reluctantly pressed the doorbell but no sound came out.

“Ojii-sama, are you in there?” Hiroki called out.

He sighed when no one was still answering him. That’s where he decided to let himself in. There’s no point in standing outside for the rest of the day, is there?

He pushed the huge doors open. Fortunately, it wasn’t locked. 

“Please excuse me…” Hiroki whispered as he took a step inside. 

The dojo was still how he remembered it. Traditional sliding doors, a wide space for training area, and a hallway that leads to quarters for dedicated disciples. But the only thing that has changed was how the place was isolated. Every step he took on the wooden floor made a creaky sound. 

Hiroki proceeded carefully. He pretty much knows his way around here as he made his way to the dojo master's room.

When he passed by the courtyard, he stopped for a moment. The courtyard was unexpectedly taken care of. There was a small field of spring vegetables growing and the sakura tree where he used to play when he was a child grew much bigger.

“Ririka might be the one taking care of these vegetables.” He mumbled while staring at the vegetables with a smile on his face.

Moving on, he finally made his way to the dojo master’s room. He knocked on the door to confirm if there was a person inside.

“Come in.” A loud voice of an old man was heard on the other side.

“Then, excuse me.” Hiroki quietly entered the room.

“You’re late.” Judging by the serious voice, one might think that the master was angry but Hiroki was unfazed.

“I apologize, it’s been a while since I visited this place. I got distracted on my way here.” Hiroki politely bows.

“Oya? No need to be that tense. I’m just teasing you. Hohoho.” The old man laughed like he was enjoying himself.

“Geez, ojii-sama! You and your tricks again!” Hiroki whined.

“Sorry, my bad.” His grandfather chuckled lightly and soon, a smile formed on the old man’s face. “Welcome back, Hiroki.”

Hiroki smiled in return, “I’m back, ojii-sama.”

The old man was the master of the dojo and Hiroki's grandfather, Hachisaki Ryunosuke. Despite his old age, his presence was overwhelming even while he was just sitting on the floor gallantly. He was the epitome of the once great master.

After chatting for a little while, the conversation soon went to the important details.

“I presume you understand why I called you here?”

“Yes, I know the reason.”

“Have you decided on it?”

“Of course.”

“Then, will you accept the position of dojo master?” Ryunosuke asked to his grandson.

Actually, never in Hiroki's dreams did he thought of succeeding the dojo. The proper heir was his uncle, the son of the dojo master. However, Hiroki's uncle died several years ago along with his wife, leaving their only daughter, Hachisaki Ririka, on the care of the old man Ryunosuke.

For someone from the branch family, it was an honor. But for Hiroki, it was the other than that.

“I apologize.” He lowered his head.

“As I thought.” Ryunosuke sighed.

“Sorry for not being worthy of succeeding you but I don’t think I’m qualified.” 

“I understand where you are coming. And don’t worry, I’m not mad. Seems like this will be the end of Seiza Dojo.” The old man said in a disheartened manner.

After hearing that, Hiroki's eyes widened in shock.

“What do you mean it was the end of dojo? Isn’t it possible for you to just find another successor?” Hiroki asked in surprise, slightly raising his voice.

Ryunosuke shook his head in disagreement. Seeing his grandfather calmly reacting made him embarrassed for losing his cool earlier.

“Listen here, Hiroki. I choose you because I don’t think anyone was worthy of leading the dojo back to its feet. No matter if you suggest your brothers to become the successor, I won’t agree. It’s you or it’s over.” 

Hiroki fell speechless. He clenched his fist tightly until he can feel his nails digging into his skin. What does his grandfather saw in him to say those things?

As far as Hiroki remembers, he was labeled as the black sheep of his family. He was always the lesser child so his family members doesn’t feel even the slightest responsibility of him. Except for his grandfather and his cousin Ririka that accepted him no matter what. That was the reason why he was indebted to his grandfather but he can’t really accept being the dojo master. It was even hard for him to decline the offer, but if he was to lead the dojo, it will be proved pointless later on.

“Ojii-sama, I’m not sure if I can bring back the dojo in its feet.” Hiroki said while looking down.

“So it was that…” Ryunosuke thought for a while. “How about this, you can freely do whatever you want to the facilities as long as it will stand as the ‘Seiza’ that our family established.”

“Eh?” Confusion was evident on Hiroki’s expression.

“I know that martial arts was not your strength…”

“Even then—”

“But that doesn’t mean that I want you to become the dojo master to teach martial arts.”

“So…”

“As long as the name 'Seiza' remains, that was enough for our clan.”

“Seiza… huh…”

“Speaking of which, how was the film you made in Kansai?”

“Eh? What’s with that…” Hiroki was about to question why did the conversation shifted to his films but he dropped it and just answered him. “It became a hit recently and many people loved it.”

“Why not use that strength of yours to restore this place?”

“You mean… you want me to make the dojo an entertainment company?” Hiroki asked in disbelief.

“Why not?”

“Ojii-sama, are you serious? This is Seiza we are talking about here! This has been the Hachisaki's pride since the ancestral years!” Clutching his chest, Hiroki stood up to his grandfather.

“Yes.” Ryunosuke agreed with him.

“Then why are you suggesting—” 

“The Hachisaki bloodline ends with Ririka.” 

Due to that remark, Hiroki finally realized it. The main bloodline of Hachisaki family was over. Ririka was the last generation of Hachisaki. While Hiroki was still a family, he came from the branch family, Ichinose. 

It would be logical for Ririka to succeed the family but the truth that it ends with her will not change.

“If I can keep Seiza, will that be enough for you?” Hiroki asked with a serious expression on his face.

“Sure. It’s more than enough. But also, please take care of Ririka.” Ryunosuke gave him a wry smile.

“Ojii-sama, are you…”

“I’m getting old, Hiroki. I don’t think I have enough strength to watch over Ririka. Please do it in my stead.” Ryunosuke patted his head.

“Ojii-sama…”

“Also, I want to return to Osaka in my retirement age. I want to spend the rest on the province.” 

“…”

Hiroki became silent. He doesn’t know how to react to this depressing atmosphere.

But soon, he found his courage and give a look of determination to his grandfather. “I will establish a new Seiza that can live up to your expectations.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. Good luck, Hiroki.” Ryunosuke chuckled lightly with a proud smile on his face.

'You truly have grown, Hiroki. That determination of yours was the reason why I chose you.’


	2. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroki met the general director of Mankai Company, Tachibana Izumi, and made a contract towards the first step of establishing Seiza Productions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there are peeps reading this!  
> (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter as well!

In the middle of the conversation between Hiroki and his grandfather, the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang.

What greeted them was a panting girl with her messy silver gray hair covering her face. She was wearing a navy blue blazer with the Tsukushi High's logo and a purple checkered skirt with matching purple bow.

This girl is none other than Hachisaki Ririka, the young lady of the Hachisaki family.

When she raised her head, Hiroki met her green eyes for a moment. 

“Haa… haa…” Ririka pants continuously. “No one told me that Hiroki will be here this early.”

Hiroki walked towards her and give her a glare which cause the girl to slightly jolt in fear.

“Aren’t ya forgetting somethin' brat?” Hiroki spoke in what seemed like a dialect.

Ririka's sweat started forming in her forehead as she stared to her scary cousin.

“R-right… honorifics.” She gulp in fear.

Hiroki just smiled menacingly at her and pats her head. “That’s a good girl, okay take two.”

“Ehh…” Ririka whined.

But as soon as she saw Hiroki's glare, she soon fell silent and leaves her with no other choice but to comply.

Coming from a traditional family, both Hiroki and Ririka are taught to be polite and address people with the appropriate honorifics. But since Ryunosuke raised Ririka in a not so strict manner, she basically just addressed other people on how she sees fit. 

“Hai, Hiroki-san it is.” Ririka said nonchalantly.

“Okay, that’s better.” Hiroki's glare soon disappeared.

“The two of you are really close, huh.” Ryunosuke chuckled lightly at the sight of his two grandchildren.

With the mention of that, the two looked away from each other as if they did not hear anything from their grandfather.

“Oh, seems like I shouldn’t brought it up. Just fix it as soon as possible, okay?” 

No one reacted. The suffocating atmosphere in the room was notable as you can even hear the cricket sounds from outside.

“Um, I should be preparing our dinner. Do you have any requests?” Ririka finally broke the silence.

“I’m fine with anything.” Hiroki answered.

No matter how one look at them, it won’t take a genius to know that they are awkward around each other. It was as if their closeness earlier was nothing but a blur.

“Oh come on, you two. When will you made up? I don’t want to see the two of you fighting before I will leave here!” Ryunosuke snapped at the two.

“Sorry, Ojii-sama/ Jii-chan.” The two said in unison.

“I’m just going to prepare the usual then. Excuse me.” Ririka excused herself while Hiroki just followed her with a glance.

“I don’t understand why the two of you fought before, but I hope you will fix it soon.” Ryunosuke then left Hiroki there.

Hiroki knows more than anyone that he was the one at fault here and it was natural for Ririka to hate him. However, even if they managed to reconcile, there was no going back to how it was before.

That night, the three of them have a silent dinner together. 

The next day, Ryunosuke departed to the province. While the two grandchildren sent him with smiles and waves of goodbyes, he regretted that he can’t do anything to help the two get along again.

The empty dojo feels more empty with one less person joining them. Ririka pretty much accepted Hiroki's idea of turning the dojo into an entertainment agency. She’s just hoping that Hiroki will not repeat his past mistakes.

Ririka stood in the middle of bare training area of dojo. She took a kendo stick and started swinging it in the air. 

While she was practicing, Hiroki suddenly called her.  
“Ririka, can you come here for a second?” 

Sighing, she put down the stick and went to his way. 

“What is it?” 

“Um… I know you prepared grandfather's food for his journey, but why are there too much food here?” Hiroki asked.

Ririka soon realized what she did and covered her face in embarrassment. “Ah! I got ahead of myself and made too much! What should I do?”

While Ririka was panicking, Hiroki just awkwardly stared at her. Hiroki knows that Ririka was always panicky whenever she made a mistake. It didn’t changed even a little after all these years.

“Don’t worry, the two of us will eat them.” Hiroki tried to comfort her.

“But… we can’t finish them with just the two of us.” Ririka rebutted while looking at the variety of food that she prepared herself.

“That must be true.” Hiroki even wondered.

“Ah, it must be because I can’t do anything right that Jii-chan left me.” She mumbled to herself in depression.

Hiroki put his hands on her shoulder and snapped her out of it. “You know that it wasn’t like that, right?”  
“Hiroki-san…”

“Let’s give some to our neighbors.” Hiroki suggested with a proud grin.

“Eh?” Ririka just reacted in confusion.

“I don’t want your food to go to waste so we’ll give some to our neighbors!”

“Awawawawa. No, no, no, we can’t do that!” Ririka profusely shook her head in disagreement.

“Why is that?”

“Because…”

Hiroki stood in the front door of Mankai Dorm with bundles of food in both of his hands.

“Hiroki-san! We can’t give them that food!” Ririka whisper-yelled to Hiroki while she was hiding behind him.

When Ririka disagreed to share the food to the neighbors, her reason was, it was because their neighbors are THE Mankai Company. Hiroki failed to understand why Ririka doesn’t want to share the food to the neighbors, he taught for a while that Ririka was being selfish but it wasn’t like that.

The way Ririka stare at the banner on the entrance of Mankai Dorm, full of admiration, was the real reason. She was an avid fan of Mankai Company.

“Hiroki-san! Let’s not do this!” Ririka pleaded more.

“You’re saying that but you followed me here.” Hiroki pointed out with an accomplish expression on his face.

“That’s… I’m quite curious! Fine, I’m going home now.” Ririka fumed and turn her back to Hiroki.

She marched away in irritation as she dragged her feet back to the dojo. She felt embarrassed on how she acted like a child and slightly regretful that she didn’t meet the people there that she looked up to.

“I’m lame.” Ririka covered her face in frustration.

Hiroki who was left there, pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

“I’m sorry for making you wait, can I help you with something?” The door soon opened up and the person who greeted him was a lady.

This is the Mankai Company’s general director and person-in-charge, Tachibana Izumi. 

“Good morning.” Hiroki greeted with a smile. “I’m Ichinose Hiroki from the neighbor. We made a lot of food today so we thought of sharing them to our neighbors.” 

“Oh, thank you very much.” Izumi replied with a delighted face and accepted the food. “I’m Tachibana Izumi, sorry for the trouble.”

“Ah, no. I was the one who need to apologize for bothering you early this morning.” Hiroki explained.

“Kantoku-san, is something the matter?” a red-haired boy showed up from behind and Hiroki recognized him as the one acting with Sumeragi Tenma before.

“Ah, you’re that boy!” 

“Oh, the person from before!”

“Do you know him, Sakuya-kun?”

“He watched our street act and I happened to gave him a flyer from that time.” Sakuya explained and soon bows to Hiroki in gratitude. “Thank you for your patronage.”

“Ah, no need to thank me. I’m pretty much new in this town so I haven’t watch your shows yet. But I’m interested so I’m looking forward to it.” Hiroki smiled.

“Please do!”

“Then, Izumi-san, I need to get going. Nice to meet the two of you.” Hiroki bows in farewell.

Izumi and Sakuya also waved goodbye to him. 

While walking back home, Hiroki can’t hide his excitement as if he thought of something amazing. 

He hurried back home and rushed inside. When he passed by Ririka, he stopped for a moment.

“I'm sorry Ririka, I can’t join you for lunch and dinner. I need to prepare for something important.” 

“Eh? For what?”

“I’m going to start planning for Seiza Productions!” Hiroki replied in hurry.

He was about to take off when Ririka stopped him.

“Uhm! If you need help, please don’t hesitate to ask me!” Ririka shouted in embarrassment.

Hiroki suddenly came to a stop and faced Ririka. He gave her a wide smile and replied, “Sure!”

Hiroki then quickly go to his room to start preparing documents for the plan that he wants to execute. 

Ririka was left there in daze while she was still flustered to what she said to her cousin.

“I hope Hiroki-san doesn’t hate me. I think this will be a step closer to our reconciliation.” She mumbled to herself as she proceeded to the kitchen and made sweets as a past time.

Days have passed when Hiroki finally get out of his room. He was dressed well with a formal attire and documents in a brown folder.

Ririka have classes for the day and just left breakfast for Hiroki. As a respect for someone who made the food, Hiroki ate the omurice that Ririka prepared for him.

“Thank you for the food.” Hiroki take a spoonful and was amazed on how delicious it tastes. “As expected, Ririka is a great cook.”

After eating his breakfast and cleaning the dishes that he used, he prepared himself to meet Tachibana Izumi once again. 

He called earlier to make an appointment and he was told that Izumi was free for the day.

Naturally, he won’t show up there unprepared so he made all the preparations necessary to get their favor. All those hours he spent in front of his computer was mostly for research and coming up with plans for Seiza Productions.

To get the Seiza Productions into business, making a deal with Mankai Company is the first step.

“I understand your proposal. It was interesting. But in this deal, aren’t your production going to have the shorter stick?” Izumi interrogated him.

“It was in no way lesser than what both parties will get.” Hiroki answered confidently.

“Ichinose, why do you want your company to work under Mankai Company?” The one who spoke was Furuichi Sakyo, a yakuza and a member of Mankai Company that also plays an active role regarding the external affairs of the company.

“It’s simple. Seiza Productions is just starting. Even though I worked as a film director before, I mainly worked independently. This time, it was different. Seiza is a family trademark, but making it renown was not as easy as it seems. And another thing, I have an interest in one of your actors.” Hiroki explained with a smile painted on his face.

“One of our actors?” Izumi asked in confusion.

“It was that red-haired boy. I presume you called him Sakuya-kun?”

“Sakuya-kun? Why him?”

“I’ve worked with Sumeragi Tenma and other film actors before, but when I saw Sakuya-kun act with Sumeragi, I saw a great potential on him.” 

“But Sakuya-kun is a stage actor—” Izumi was about to speak but he was soon cutted off by Hiroki.

“Izumi-san, don’t get me wrong. I saw a great potential on Sakuya-kun but that doesn’t mean that I’ll drag him to the film industry out of nowhere.” Hiroki deadpanned. 

“Then what do you want to do was…”

“I just want to simply have Seiza Productions under Mankai Company. It will become the first step for the growth of Seiza with the support of Mankai Company.” Hiroki said with a smile.

“No matter how we look at your proposal, it was too favorable on us that it was suspicious.” Sakyo commented.

“I will assure you that I have no ulterior motives.”

“Sakyo-san, what should we do?” Izumi hesitantly asked Sakyo.

If she was to ask, she wants to accept Hiroki's proposal as it will benefit the Mankai Company in more ways that one. But Sakyo doesn’t seem to be convinced enough.

“We will accept.” Sakyo said.

“Really?” Hiroki reacted.

“But in one condition, Seiza Productions will be considered as an extension of Mankai Company.”

“Understood. So? What do you want me to do?”

“Oh! I got it!” Izumi said as if she thought of a brilliant idea. “Why not make a female department? In that way, we can expand our target audience.”

“A female department, huh…” Sakyo thought for a while. “Not a bad idea.”

“Sure, I’m on.” Hiroki declares.

“However, don’t think that it was going to be easy.” Sakyo warned. “We will accept your proposal permanently if you can satisfy the following…”

Izumi worriedly looked over Hiroki. The latter seemed unfazed by how Sakyo speak to him. Izumi clearly remembers how Sakyo gave her something similar when she was just about to revive the company.

“First, you need to gather a counterpart troupes like Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter Troupes of Mankai. Second, you need to put a stage play over the next month in the Mankai Stage for the first troupe. Third, the first troupe that you’re going to make must produce a positive result, be it a stage play or film. Fourth, the following troupes must also provide positive results. Fifth, failure to comply means nullification of contract.”

Izumi saw this coming. She knew that Sakyo would suggest hard tasks for Hiroki in order to gain his favor.

“It sounds tough but I’m going to do my best.” Hiroki said enthusiastically. “Pleased to be working with you.”

“Same here. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you need something.” Izumi said.

“Yes, thank you very much!”

'With this, Seiza Productions took the first step.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omurice" is omelette rice.  
> "Kantoku" is the director.
> 
> I'm supposed to post this yesterday but I ended up being lazy so here it is now. 
> 
> Depending on my productivity today, I will update another chapter later. Well, who knows? 
> 
> For the next chapter, Hiroki will start recruiting for the female department. What kind of people will make up the first troupe of Spring counterpart?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors along the way.  
> >.<  
> I don't know what I'm doing
> 
> Anyway, this marks the start of Seiza Productions! 
> 
> Next up! The contract offer to Mankai Company! 
> 
> This will be kind of slow but please give me a chance. T^T


End file.
